Ukrainian Job
Ukrainian Job is a one-day heist in Payday 2.The Ukrainian Job heist, contracted by Vlad, involves the crew stealing a tiara from a jewelry store in order to ruin the wedding of the person who ratted on Vlad and sent him to prison. The Ukrainian Job is the "Pro Job" version of the regular Jewelry Store mission. The interior of the store is decorated somewhat differently than Jewelry Store, and includes some additional security features. Assets Asset-The-Tiara.png|The Tiara Safe50x50.png|Safe - 4 Minute Drill asset-jewelry-store.png|Jewelry Store asset-switchbox-metaldetector.png|Switchbox for Metaldetector asset-shuttercodes.png|Codes for Shutters Cost: XXXX$ asset-camerafeed-ukrainian.png|Camera Feed Cost: XXXX$ asset-expert-driver.png|Insider Info Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Aced Overview This Heist takes place in the same location as the Jewelry Store, however, there are many differences between the two. The Ukrainian Job version has several more vehicles on the street out front of the store, as well as a scaffolding in the store's side alley. There is also increased security in the store itself. Several cameras are placed in the front lobby, the rear offices, and the short hallway that connects the front to the back of the store. Metal detectors are sometimes placed in the front door, often making front access difficult. Another difference in the Ukrainian Job are the two safes in the back offices, one of which holds the mission objective, the tiara. As always, security guards roam the alley and more guards are often found patrolling the back offices where the safes are located. Objectives #Locate the jewelry store. #Find and Steal the tiara. #Steal any other valuables you find. (Optional) #Escape Walkthrough The jewelry store has high security: there are one to three guards within the store; the map has a total of 5 cameras (the number and positioning of the cameras is the same every time the level is played); the store will sometimes have a metal detector at the entrance (which can be turned off via a pannel around the back of the store in one of four varying locations); and there are also one to three guards patrolling outside of the store. There is a chance that a civilian will spawn on the second floor of a nearby building that can see the back area of the store. Most commonly, one interior guard will spawn in the front of the store, while the other two spawn in the back. The exterior guards will be covering the outside alleyways around the store. There will also be one security guard in the camera room, as always. One safe will be in a room near the camera room. Another safe will be in the back room. This room will contain one of the five cameras. The next camera is in the hallway as you come to the main room. There are two cameras mounted on the front of the store. The last one is on the roof of the café to the left of the store, though this camera will typically have a hard time spotting you. The tiara can be in ether one of the two vaults. You can enter the store undetected by picking the lock on one of the windows in the back of the store. Be careful if you go with this strategy, as unsecured doors and windows can alert guards. The best way to enter the store is around the back to the right (where the camera controls are). There will always be one guard at the camera controls - if there isn't, he will be at the front and will return to the camera room shortly. There will also always be one guard in the back alley. You should take out him before you take out the guard at the cameras, because he might notice you taking out the camera controller, which will cause the other guards to aggro on you and the civilians to panic. After you take out the guards, it is recommended to bag the body and to put it by the safe, and start drilling or picking the safe. If the tiara is there, then skip to the escape objective. If it is not there, then you have to get to the other safe. It is recommended that you bring an ECM Jammer. If you've killed the camera control guard, the cameras in the rest of the building will not cause an alarm to go off. After you've dealt with the guards and are attempting to get the tiara, take out the rest of the guards if needed and keep the civilians down. Once you get the tiara, it's time to escape. Bugs * When you see the switchbox for the metal dectector in casing mode, it may dissapear when you mask up. * Even if you kill or surrender the guard watching the cameras, they still work. Achievements Trivia *There was a known glitch that occurred where people were shown playing the heist during the beta even though it was not included. *In the back room there is a newpaper that is about the closing of First World Bank after the Payday Crew robbed said bank in Payday: The Heist and the Web Series. *Ukranian Job is fastest way to achieve PAYDAY drops faster. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Ukrainian Job